Full Moon
by Uflakmoon
Summary: Zee is a new Xzer, a paid ghost pokemon catcher. These aren't normal ghost pokemon though. They're different. Very different.


Zee parked his bike and made sure to lock it up to a lamp post. Ever since _the turning_ crime shot up and you had to be extra vigilant. People were taking advantage of the chaos.

Oob, Zee's Nickit, looked up to him, mostly in admiration but also eager for what their next move would be.

They stood within a small town outside of a collection center. All the buildings had a dingy look and a purple-gray theme. A mist still hung in the air from it raining earlier and lamps shone brightly as they fought against the darkness.

Zee, with Oob following at his side, walked into the CC.

A young looking female with orange hair and the typical CC uniform, an all black spandex like suit and cap with an E-Ball on it, had her head down as she busily typed on a computer.

Zee waited. After a while he cleared his throat to get her attention. She continued to type.

"Excuse me. I'm here to return," Zee said flatly.

Her eyes shot up first and then she raised her head. She looked a bit annoyed.

"Right...how many?"

"Three."

While looking at him she pointed expectantly at the return unit.

Zee was irritated knowing he could of done that himself and felt it wasn't his fault he had to be formal. He didn't like that anyway.

Oob scratched his ear with his back paw while Zee put three E-balls, shiny silver metallic pokeballs, into the return unit.

Turned ghost Pokemon could escape any normal pokeball, even master balls.

"Okay, 30 dollars was sent to your dex," the clerk said sharply.

Zee looked frustrated, "30? Shouldn't it be 35?"

"They reduced the rate. You would know that if you checked your X-Brigade app."

Zee furrowed his brow and hurried out of the center.

The Exorcist Brigade or X-Brigade for short was the government's solution to the turning. A universal system where people could freelance as Xzer's, turned ghost Pokemon catchers, and get paid for each ghost they could catch. They created E-balls that the pokemon couldn't escape from and set up the pay system and collection centers.

They would also study the caught Pokemon to try to figure out why all ghost Pokemon suddenly became hyper aggressive and powerful and try to find some type of a cure or solution.

Zee looked at the map on his Dex. There were reports of Ghost swarms in Teel city, a much larger city known for its advanced transit system.

"Let's go see Rin before we leave," Zee said to Oob while he unlocked his bike.

"Niii!" Oob chirped.

* * *

Later Zee left a small house and walked to the sizable castle themed gym that was only a few feet away.

It looked noticeably barren from its old self. It used to be a popular ghost gym that Zee helped his cousin Rin, the gym leader, run. After the turning they lost everything.

First all of their ghost Pokemon either fled or tried to attack them and then all Ghost gyms closed down because they couldn't run without ghost Pokemon.

Zee found Rin sweeping in a back room. Empty barrels were scattered on the floor, empty bookshelves collected dust. A torn poster of Rin posing with his ghost Pokemon was left neglected on the wall.

"Did you get some cash Zee?" Rin said asked, his back to Zee.

"Yea I did...about that…-,"

"You're ready to hit the road? I know Zee…," Rin said finally turning around.

He looked worn. He resembled Zee. About the same height, taller than most and they both had lavender hair but his was straight compared to Zee's which he called a cottonee puff. His skin was also paler, Zee having light tan skin. Their eyes were both noticeably slanted but Rin had brown eyes and Zee had hazel.

"The gym...I-," Zee began.

"There is no gym Zee," Rin replied. Zee thought he heard his voice of catch.

"Come with me?" Zee mused.

"Naw. We ran this gym for years. I'm going to stay here...maybe I'll rent it out temporarily until this thing ends. Just ride it out...," Rin supposed.

Zee gave a somber look. Rin walked over to the poster and looked at it. They tried to reason with their Ghost Pokemon after the turning but it was like a fever, they couldn't be reached. Rin wouldn't give up on his Gengar but it ended up nearly killing him before fleeing.

Zee walked over to Rin and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Will figure this out...it's part of the reason I'm doing this. The more Ghost Pokemon we catch the faster we can stop this," Zee confided.

Rin managed a smile.

* * *

The next morning the cousins stood outside the gym. Trees surrounded them except for a dirt path.

"Okay, you're all set?" Rin said patting Zee's stuffed backpack.

"I'm ready. I should get to Teel city by the afternoon."

A figure, from a distance and shrouded in shrubs, watched the cousins as they talked.

"Quiet down," a feminine voice demanded.

The Impidimp that was playing with leaves beside the figure looked blankly at it then burst into laughter.

"I said hush or back into the Pokeball," the figure snapped.

The Impidimp stiffened, it mimicking a statute.

"We can't lose him, not now," the figure continued, it's eyes set on Zee.


End file.
